


El circo mecánico

by PumpkinBird



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: Entre el terror y la desesperación de ver a su propia muerte esperándolo afuera del cristal, y en un esfuerzo por aferrarse a la única creencia que le mantiene cuerdo, 2D intenta asegurarse que existe algo más aquí, dentro de su pecho.





	

Existe un pequeño circo mecánico dentro de todos nosotros. Se ubica en nuestros pechos, a un lado del pulmón derecho y sobre nuestra pleura. No es muy grande pero algunos juran que lo es, y es ahí de donde algunos otros dicen que nacen los sueños.

Algunos más, mucho menos alterados por las drogas o por el dolor que causa vivir, afirman que es una caja de música. Lo creen tanto y tan fuerte que se han aventurado y han cogido un par de mangueras para poder escucharlo con mayor claridad.

Estoy en la cama, mi pecho contra la pared, y mis piernas contra mi pecho. La camisa blanca ahora es un trapo gris con manchas rojas colgando de mi cuerpo, y mis costillas no son más que un mal reflejo del muro.

Está ahí afuera.

Cubro mis ojos con las manos, y para mis oídos el sonido provocado por la ballena es confundido y mezclado con el de esa caja rota que tengo incrustada debajo, en el pecho.

_Boom, boom, tap, tap, boom._

No necesito mangueras ni aparatos para escuchar mi propio corazón, para escuchar el chisguete en mis ventrículos, el pulso en mis arterías. El dolor de cabeza ya lo hace todo más fuerte.

Murdoc no cree que esas cosas existan. Se ríe de mí cuando le digo que es cierto que tenemos algo más que vísceras dentro del cuerpo, cuando le explico que creo que tenemos una caja mecánica cuyo aceite es rojo, y que nos permite movernos y pensar. Se ríe, se carcajea, y se atraganta con su propia saliva.

_“Eso es tan estúpido. Tú ni siquiera piensas, dolor de cara.”_

Talvez sea cierto que no pienso mucho, pero siento y me duele.

La silueta se mueve fuera de la ventana, y la enorme bestia por segundos deja en penumbras la habitación. Tiemblo. Sé que me está observando, que está esperando. Me está esperando.

También se ha burlado de mí cuando le he dicho que le tengo miedo, aunque no especifiqué a quién. Me ha dicho que si esa cosa me tragara le estaría haciendo un favor a él y al mundo, que sujete mis pantalones y deje de llorar. Me ha golpeado en el ojo cuando mi llanto ha salido con más fuerza.

El cigarrillo que tengo ahora en la mano tiembla, y no sé si es por mi propio pulso o si es por los golpes en las paredes. El órgano que es caja y que también es circo no hace nada por volver a un ritmo normal. Cyborg ha dicho que está descompuesto, pero que su amo puede arreglarlo.

Yo sólo me he abrazado a mí mismo con fuerza mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

Quisiera tener un parche para cubrir la ventana, o quizá para cubrir mis ojos, pues por entre mis dedos y las cortinas aún puedo ver.

Hay un ojo, y luego hay dientes.

Después no hay luz.

Y mi corazón, aquel que canta o es soñador, se queda en silencio.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el desafió de 24 horas de la página de facebook "Es de fanfics" en la cual se debían utilizar 3 palabras que ellos daban (elegí cigarrillo, ojos y parche).  
> Eso es todo, je.


End file.
